


Flex

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [476]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: Flex





	Flex

Scott almost tumbled down the stairs in his attempt to move fast and stealthy.  Gordon rolled his eyes and returned to peering much more stealthily around the corner.  “Relax, Scoots, they’re showing no sign of stopping.”

“John wants a live feed,” Scott whispered back, waving a small camera.  “Kayo destroyed the feed from in there with her nunchucks last month.”

Gordon snorted, never taking his eyes off the scene in the house gymnasium.

Kayo was in a surprisingly bright pink crop top and fitted running leggings.  Virgil was down to his shorts.  Their eyes were locked, both battling for dominance as they each methodically worked their arm curls, ridiculous weights in their hands.

“Ten bucks Virgil’s gonna win.”

Gordon snorted.  “Sucker’s bet. Double or nothing, Kayo wipes the floor with him with the 80lb one while Virg curls up and cries.”  Without looking back, Gordon held out his fist.  Scott bumped his knuckles against them, sealing the bet, and went back to recording the battle.

Twenty minutes later, Scott handed Gordon the camera, dug into his pocket, and extracted a twenty.

Gordon made a play of snapping it between his fingers.  Scott gave up and walked away as Gordon started sniffing it.  Only when he heard the upstairs door open and close did Gordon drop the act.

Virgil was already gone when Gordon let himself into the gym proper, no doubt to wash away his shame in the shower.  Gordon waved the note at Kayo.

“Thank you,” she said smugly, snatching it out of his fingers, ignoring his half-hearted noise of protest.

“Better swap the labels on the weights back before they realize though,” Gordon said, tossing the weight labeled “50lb” between his palms with ease.  “Otherwise he’ll take his twenty back with interest.”

Kayo just laughed.  “Next time, idiot, bet him fifty.”


End file.
